


The Writings of Frenzy: SI Fanfiction

by Writing_Frenzy



Series: The Writings of Frenzy (My Dumping Grounds) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Cloud!Tsuna, Different Flame!Tsuna, Dubious Morality, Dying Will Mode, Forced Marriage, Gore, Harem Parody, Hyper Intuition, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, Prostitution, Running Away, SI Sawada Tsunayoshi, Self-Insert, Sharing a soul, Twins, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Villains, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Fanfiction dump for all my Self-Insert fanfic; I am SI Trash.<br/>1) I'd Rather Not Be Reborn (Looks Like I Have No Choice) (Warning: Mentions of Drugs, Alcohol, and Child Abuse) KHR<br/>2) My Head Is Up In The Clouds (My Heart Wanders The Sky) (Warning: Foul Language)<br/>3) I'm Ready For The Storm (For I Have Lightning In My Soul) (Warning: Mentions of Neglect, Cursing, and Illness.)<br/>4) I'm No Angel (I'll Keep On Storming Forward Anyway) (Warning: Belphegor.)<br/>5) There Are Stranger Things (Warning:Mentions of Neglect and Abuse)<br/>6) The Opposite To Emotion (Is Worst Than Hate) (Warning:  Amoral behavior, Experimentation, Apathy, Dubious Morality, General Lack of Morality, Slight Gore, mentions of Sexual Assault and illusions to Rape, Mentions Prostitution)<br/>7) Oh Fuck, Please Say I Don't Get Stabbed (Mentions of Death, Very Mild Cursing) School Days<br/>8)  Getaway Moon (For the Sky is a Trap, While the Night is Free) (Plans to Runaway, Language, Criminal Activity, Murder, attempted Arranged Marriage)KHR<br/>9) In Mentality Villainy (In Heart a Hero...maybe?) (Warning: Villainy, Morally Dubious Characters, Foul Language, Brief Mentions of Murder, Blackmail, and Threatening Behavior.) BNHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Rather Not Be Reborn (Looks Like I Have No Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one that I had on Tumblr first, then expanded on, then eventually lost interest with. It was fun to write, and a bit of a challenge while it lasted.

Fukui Satoshi frowned, before he sighed at the sound of the door slamming.

Looks like father is home.

“ _Come on Satoru-kun_.” Satoshi whispered motioned to his younger brother, who turned off the television he was watching. Turning to face him, Satoshi took in his mirror image of a twin, lifeless phlox purple eyes meeting his own bright pansy purple. As one, both brothers easily avoided the drugged form of their father, whom both had inherited their midnight blue hair from. Entering their room in their run down little apartment, Satoru took out a key, locking the door from the inside, then moving a chair for insurance. After all, if father entered a rage, it paid to have as much reinforcement as possible.

(The cost of having the lock was more then worth the few errands the twins ran for the ladies in the shopping district, along with all the splinters they got from getting it in when their father couldn't reach them in his intoxicated state.) 

“Satoshi-kun, can I hold Sam now? I miss the warmth.” Satoru asked, his voice tired, his eyes so very much dead.

Satoshi hesitated; he didn’t really want to give up Sam either, but as the older twin, he had to be responsible. Concentrating, the eldest sought out the heat that came from their Sam, their teacher, they true caretaker, the one who showed them so much of the world. Soon, the 7 turning 8 year old saw a warm orange flame appear in front of him, the warmth it held feeling like a warm hug to both boys. Swallowing down the extra saliva gathering in his mouth, Satoshi handed the flame to his twin, who happily took it, the flame disappearing the moment it touched the once dull boy's hands.

Satoru then giggled, feel giddy from having his Sam with him again, as it just felt _so_ right. Though he couldn’t help but frown when he saw how Satoshi drooped, the calm, yet wary boy from before seeming… well, less now.

“We have to figure out a way to share Sam, and soon; people are starting notice how we act.” Satoru said, frown growing with his words.

“They’ll most likely blame our father.” Satoshi pointed out dully.

“Yeah, but don’t we need to make sure that he’s not discovered till middle school? That way we’ll be able to have a chance to live on our own.” the younger twin pointed out.

“… Sam had an idea…” phlox eyes brightened at that. “Sam says that they might be able to be shared through our bond, though they’re not sure what side effects could happen, especially since we’ve been born into an anime, as Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san proves.” Satoshi explained.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Satoru exclaimed, a big grin on his face.

They may only have one soul between them, a reincarnated one at that, but Satoru wouldn’t have his life any other way.

 _‘After all, we wouldn’t have one in the first place if it wasn’t for Sam.’_ Satoru thinks, before putting his all into sharing.

—————————————————————————–

In the end, instead of them being a sky flame, Satoru was now a Flame user of Sun, Lightening, and Storm, while Satoshi was Mist, Rain, and Cloud.

Both found that more then acceptable; after all, they both got to feel Sam’s warmth all the time. And with Satoshi playing around with his Flames, specifically his Mist, they found that they could link their minds together, which seemed to balance them even better, especially since they did indeed face some unintended side effects.

While at first it wasn't obvious, what with them having to share Sam so it would make them seem as different as night and day, the twins were actually very similar with the only difference being that Satoshi was slightly calmer while Satoru was a bit more excitable. After the spitting of Flames the two had changed drastically in both likes and dislikes, along with thought processes, the older twin focusing more on academics as well as becoming awkward and wary of the people around them, anxiety forming if he had to talk longer then thirty minutes with a stranger. Meanwhile the younger of the two just became even more active, loving the thrill of free running and convincing his sibling that parkour was the best, but becoming just the slightest bit malicious to anyone outside of his brother as well as manipulative. Then their was the development of Satoshi's OCD, constantly having to do his little rituals in 2's or he would actully start to believ that Sam would go away forever or that his brother would actually trip and die if he did not do them. The phlox purple eyed twin on the other hand seemed to have a slight case of mania, as he would not only get overly excited to rather heart racing degrees along with overactivity, but would even have delusions as well.

But after Satoshi had discovered his Mist Flames, along with the natural link the two identical twins had and strengthening it with Sam's help, using what the other knew of mental arts and mindscapes to help forge a slightly stronger link (as well as sanity) between the two. Immediately, the results were different, with Satoshi being much calmer once more, only getting carried away here and there when his anxiety hit his peak while Satoru stopped having his delusions, his excited behaviors toning down greatly when he was in a calm and steady environment.  

Of course, they lived in Namimori; things could never be that simple of course.

Especially since their father was a drug dealer and all, which really wasn't all that stable since he himself was just as addicted to his products.

(The two young midnight haired children with purple eyes carried their scars well hidden, they had long wised up from the five year olds who didn't understand why mommy left or how their daddy could be so mean.

Since Sam had come into their lives when they were six, showing up after the two had gotten so sick from eating something their father had set out for them, the warmth from him burning out whatever it was that was hurting them as it would also guide them to survival with a kind voice and memories.) 

"Not a good night to come?" Satoru noted when he noticed all the activity around the apartment, the thirteen year old eyeing the building they lived (and soon wouldn't) in carefully. 

"Doesn't look like it... Good thing I hid our stuff rather well, otherwise they might have been sold off already." Satoshi absently said, wondering if he would be able to sneak into the place with his Flames and get out real quick with their stuff. The pansy purple eyed boy had already manged to trick their father into signing the emancipation papers for the two, they already found jobs for them at the ready as their 'helpful' reputations from ever since they were young coming in handy, and even found a good place far from their father to stay, but still close to their school. All they need to do was get their things and they were golden.

Luckily Satoshi had a really good handle on his Flames, as he could use his Mist to hide him, his Rain to slow down those around him, and his Cloud to help in a speedy escape.

And it was easy, he only had to knock out one guy in the whole process, everyone being none the wiser to it.

\--------------

_Goes on to how the two are living, how they use their flames to their advantage, both of them abusing them at times though making sure to be careful as they don't want any mafia attention. The two each decided to learn how to fight, going to Karate classes with Satoshi tricking the teachers there into thinking they've won free lessons in some supermarket drawling and Mist Flames._

_Things are calm for a bit, then Reborn comes in like the wrecking ball he is and starts assuming, thinking Satoshi is a strong Mist with a Rainy-Cloud secondary and wanting his as the Vongola Mist. When he see Satoru, he thinks the other is a Sun with a strong Lightning Secondary, merely noting him as a potential Family member._

_The Twins refuse, using both common sense, Manga/Anime knowlegde, and their abilities to duck out of Reborn's schemes, even once using the DC to do so. Along in this mess, Satoru and Gokudera become co-workers, and oddly enough the weirdest of friends while Satoshi actually starts to really hit it off with Yamamoto and Tsuna._

_Things are alright, until the Kokuyo Arc comes, the twins ending up getting involved in the crossfire._

\--------------

The minute Satoshi sees Rokudo shot himself, he immediately pales as he remembers that the other can possess people he had cut with his trident. Looking down at his arm, where the long gash from said weapon is, the midnight haired elder twin just knows this will not end well, even as he sees one by one all of Tsuna's comrades getting possessed, the older Mist Flame user gloating all the while as he does, using the voices of those the brunet cares for to do it.

When the elder of the Fukui Twins feels the tell-tale presence of a foreign flame in his system, reaching greedily for his mind, he couldn't help but _full on panic_ at the intrusion, Satoru and Sam instantly feeling it making his brother come over to him in echoed panic.

Though the minute the Rokudo reached the elder twins mind, everyone knew because the minute he did, both the twins burst into a raging inferno of Flames that surrounded them, bursting at the seems to crush, destroy, and alienate,

(There is a condition know far and wide in the Mafia world known terrifingly as Sky's Folly, where a Sky can not harmonize their flames at all, the flames breaking down greatly, sometimes if you're lucky into the six elements it came from. It is a terrible and tragic condition, only livable in it's lighter forms and if you have a Rain, Mist, and/or Sky around to keep them stable or to always keep the mind constantly busy. Side effects of this condition can be MPD, Dissociated Personality Disorder, Social Anxieties, Anti-Social Disorder, Mania, OCD, Overflow, Flame Countermand, Flame Depression or even all of them. The Fukui Twins are literally the only people who have not only willingly caused this condition to themselves, but are able to actually rather well balanced enough to continue on living normal lives.

It was Mukuro Rokudo's biggest mistake, trying to possess the elder of the twins and upsetting their condition at the same time.)

It was only pure luck that Rokudo broke away from the Fukui Twin's mind in time before his own was crushed, the combined power of the Sky's Folly Disharmonious nature and Sam proving to being to deadly a combo for the young experiment.

Though with the presence from their minds gone, both the twins past out, the experience and raging Flames taking it out of them.

"What it wrong with them?" Rokudo could whispered in slight horror, for once truly terrified of another's mind.

It was that moment, along with the thought of one of his friends being hurt, that gave Tsunayoshi the strength to really beat back the Mist User. 

\-----------------

_As I am a twisted, twisted person, I made another Flame Disorder! Sky's Folly is rather terrifying, as it is so naturally Disharmonious it naturally causes other's to go into Discord with themselves if they try to bond with them._ _It is so lucky for the Vongola gang that the Fukui Twins are so balanced out and that Tsuna is such a powerful Sky, otherwise the two might have accidentally made so many people go into discord._

_Of course, as the title suggests, this is a bit of a darker world and will deal with suicidal themes at times as the Twins will honestly wish they hadn't been born, the two struggling with these feels as they battle other things in life that attacks them from all sides. I honestly felt like I wouldn't be able to do this story the justice it deserved, as every time I tried to write one of these scenes or subtle clues about it I felt like I just wasn't doing it right, making me erase entire paragraphs because it just felt like I was cheapening the real struggles some people go through every day._

_And that is all I have for this one, though I don't know why, but I like the thought of Mammon actually getting interested in the two, with Bel wanting them as his servants._

_Here is the little bit of AN from Tumblr that I'm going to put here._

**(Okay, this story comes from three things. You know that theory on Twins sharing a soul? And how self-inserts are sometimes born as the convenient twin, no weird side-effects? And how Sky flames are technically made of 6 different flames? Add these all together, and you got this.**

**I don’t Own anything but the story idea and my OCs.**

**Fukui Satoshi- Wise Fortune**

**Fukui Satoru- Enlightened Fortune**

**Note: Not good with name meanings, so sorry if I interpenetrated them wrong.**


	2. My Head Is Up In The Clouds (My Heart Wanders the Sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought you could fuck up a Story enough just because Sky Flames weren't your Primary.  
> Different Primary Flame Tsuna, SI Tsuna  
> Warning: Foul Language.

Four year old Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the merrily burning fire before him, face a stark deadpan as he watched the very much purple and orange tinged flames burning up a stick before him, scaring away the huge mean stray that had been going after him to bite. Brown eyes took in how it merrily burned still, wild brunet locks being highlighted in the light as slight purple-ish red color as the owner of both just wondered at his life.

Why?! Just why was this his life? How did one go from being a slightly cynical and bitter collage student to an extremely bitter and cynical little child? 

(Tsuna really hoped the person who decided to commit suicide just right over where he was walking had been reborn as a worm or make a rat; just because you wanted to die did not mean you should bring anyone along with you, accident or no accident!)

Of course, when one is reborn (the brunet really couldn't stop the shiver) into a well know and loved manga as the damn main character, the Sawada really should have just kissed his luck and life good bye. Of course, running away was always an option, with a bit of limited success considering how this world was an anime, the brighter colors, the to bright sparkles, the awkward sweat drops, the goddamn flowers, the little freaky souls that would appear, and even actual fucking auras that would randomly appear proving all this. Tsunayoshi wouldn't be surprised if he could run away now and somehow stumble onto another plot entirely; it would be just like his life to be messed up enough to be a damn crossover with something even more fucked up then Rainbow Mafias.

Of course, with his discovery of the fact that he doesn't have Sky Flames, or at the very least some really weak ones, but Cloud Tsuna might just seriously do that. If only the fact funding would be extremely hard to get wasn't stopping him, the brunet really just might as obvious his mother probably wouldn't even notice he was gone for three day at least with how damn oblivious she was.

As it was, Tsuna decided it would be for the best to try and get a hang of his Flames while he still could, because hopefully he wouldn't get sealed like how Canon Tsunayoshi was in the anime, maybe even get a bit of a trump card.

(And to his luck, he had even found that his Sky Flames were stronger then he thought, it was just that his Cloud ones were so much more overwhelming that his weaker Sky tended to merge with them. At least this way Tsuna could hopefully come off a just a slightly weaker Sky, because no way in hell was he going to let some Don of some Family with strong Sky Flames sway him just because a part of him wanted to feel fucking complete.

That would happen over his damn fucking body.)

\--------------

When that bastard Reborn came into his life, it took everything he had not to try and join Lambo in his assassination attempts; how Canon Tsuna was able to survive the man showed just how much respect the other deserved, because at this moment the hidden Cloud Flames really wanted to just come out and smother him.

As it was, Tsuna played along with the Hitman's tune for now, letting himself get even stronger, gathering allies of all sorts towards as he did, letting him get a bit more of confidence as well as people he could vent, rant, and just plain whine to about the unfairness that was life and math.

(Because fuck knows he would learn an entirely new language easier then he ever would the language of numbers; and Japanese had been a real bitch to learn, with it's two alphabets, grammar rules, and way of reading. Fuck English being harder, he knew what really was.)

Of course, to his interest he had found himself and his Guardians relationships much more different then they were in canon, which on one was surprising while on the other wasn't really. After all, the reincarnated brunet was making straight C's, from his highest being a + in P.E. to his lowest being a - which was of course Math. Not to mention that despite his cute looks he had a foul mouth and a dangerous temper which rarely came up (he had a very long fuse), He wasn't exactly Dame-Tsuna here. He wasn't even lumped with the delinquents, as he was more of a loner to be honest, and didn't really strike up any trouble at all. He was just Sawada here, which was a pretty good relief.

So when Gokudera had went and pushed his desk out of the way, Tsuna had merely given the other a bored look and asked him "Was that it? Because I got to say, your intimation tactics could use some work."

That got him glared at the entire time the lesson had been going on.

Of course, when the actual battle had happen, Tsuna purposely activating his weaker Sky Flames instead of Cloud, to show Reborn he didn't _need_ to be fucking _shot in the head_ , the brunet had not expected the battle to go so fast, with him actually saving the silveret much like in canon.

Or the fact that his tiny weak Sky Flames would happily Harmonize with _all_  of Gokudera's Flames. Of course, even with the rather stunning feeling, Tsuna had literally ripped into Hayato, his rare temper fully coming out as he did.

('WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU THINK OF EVEN MOVING OUT OF THE DAMN WAY YOU IDIOT! DID YOU WANT TO GET HURT? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, IF YOU WANT FOLLOW ALONGSIDE ME; NOT BEHIND ME, NOT THREE METERS AWAY, BUT AT MY DAMN FUCKING SIDE, AS MY PARTNER IN NEAR FUCKING CRIME, YOU BETTER START VALUING YOUR LIFE OR I WILL BEAT IT INTO YOUR HEAD TO DO SO! ....Do you understand me Gokudera-san?"

"Hai! I hear and obey Tenth!"

Watching how the other went all sparkly over him, illusions of dog ears and tail appearing, Tsuna on reflex smacked him upside the head.

"No Sparkles.")

So while Gokudera was still as adoring as ever, with the leash Tsuna had on him, as well as his mission to give the half Italian self-esteem, the other was much more thoughtful of his enthusiasm and actions.

Then of course there was Yamamoto; that still made him twitch every time he thought about it. 

(When the brunet hear that Yamamoto Takeshi was going to jump from the roof, the Cloud Primary had gritted his teeth and stomped up to the roof.

Apparently his rage was truly an impressive thing, as it stunned everyone around as he walked right up to the young Rain and preceded to drag him away from the roof, the school entirely in fact, and all around Namimori, showing him all the sights the town had to offer, buying the other a quick snack that he everyone knew the Baseball nut loved, before ending the trip at Takesushi, letting the young man take a good look at his cheerfully smiling father before he put a simple sushi platter for the two of them to enjoy.

Tsuna honestly didn't need to say anything, he could see that what he was trying to show the other was sinking in; of course, just because he didn't need to didn't mean that Yamamoto wouldn't want to hear it.

"If you died, you'd be missing out on more then just a good game; you'd be missing out on all the things you've never seen, the people who love you and will love you in the future, the friends that could be just around the corner. If you're gone, how will you be able to meet your sons or daughters you might have, the pet you might save from a river or a tree, or even discover that new great video game? Do you know that there's an ocean in space with more water then you can ever dream of or that maybe your future best friend prefers jerky to trail mix? What other things could you miss that you won't know about if you're gone? You're an interesting guy Yamamoto-san, with a patience and resolve I honestly admire as I know I wouldn't be able to handle all those people around me constantly. Your injury will heal, and you'll be able to play the game you love once more after that, so don't give in, okay? Because if I have to drag you away from the edge again, I will knock teeth out next time, got it?"

Amber colored eyes had just stared at him, so many emotions going through them that Tsuna honestly couldn't read them before the other laughed, the expression so real and honestly beautiful, even as they cried.

"Ne, Tsuna-san?"

"Hai?"

"Do you like trail mix or jerky better?"

Huh, so he has a Rain now too, judging by how his Flames Harmonized so wonderfully together.) 

Ever since then, the Rain has been stuck to his side, though generally more serious as Tsuna was not going to let him think the Mafia was some simple little game. He was a rather soothing presence when he was around, which seemed to make the hidden Cloud calmer and lengthen his already long Fuse.

Of course with more and more people coming, Tsuna has many more experiences under his belt.

All the kids that came under the care of the Sawada Household had learned immedantly that Tsuna's word was the fucking Law; you disobey him, he would crush you with the worst of disapproval and disappointment, effectively making one feel like shit. Of course on the flip side, he would willing reward and appreciate any good behavior, the most well behaved of the day getting a story read or even their pick of snacks for the day. The brunet was fair, strict, but pretty patient with the kids, as they honestly didn't know any better.

(Though him and Lambo bonded greatly when the little cow suited child found out he was allowed to still try and kill Reborn, just not in the Kitchen or dinning room.)

Ryohei had came bursting into his life, much like how the sun would on his good dreams when Tsuna was honestly enjoying them. The two had a rather long 'talk' on property damage and personal space, Tsuna making sure to put the fear of Kami into the boy as he did.

This led to the other thinking him rather extreme and awesome.

On his relationship with Hibari, it was most likely the strangest one of all; the prefect actually seemed to enjoy his company when he wasn't around others. Then again, that's actually how...its always been...after he discovered...

(Oh fuck, could Hibari sense his Cloud Flames or something? Because if he could, that would explain so fucking much, especially with how possessive the other was of him, as he was a 'pack member' since he was young, the Hibari dubbing him as such one day with pride before falling asleep on him.

Eight year old Tsuna had just stared before going back to his read, deciding to ignore the 'Carnivore' that decided his lap was the best pillow in the world, not realizing that they had at that moment Harmonized.)

Suddenly his life since he was seven (when Hibari Kyoya started bothering him) made so much more sense.

Then their was Rokudo Mukuro...

Honestly, Tsuna did not want to even think of that experience; especially since unlike in canon, this one for some reason decided to change his mind on possessing his body and make Tsuna his little _pet_.

(And for some reason, his Flames decided to also Harmonize with his Mist, _absolutely no questions_ asked! Though he was pretty sure the other wasn't his Guardian and never would be if his intuition was telling him right.)

Considering just how fucked up his life is, the brunet Cloud with a Sky secondary sighed, deciding the bed looked like the _most beautiful_ thing in the world at this moment.

\-----------------------

Fuck his life with a rusty sharp spoon.

Now, Tsuna has met some true Skies, he's been around them for a bit in fact from his own Father (may he someday burn on his flames or drown in his beloved beer), Longchamp (was actually much more likable then he was shown to be in the Manga, his honest genuine personality letting the brunet warm up to him), to finally Dino (who Tsuna would not deny about having a slight crush on, especially since he had some rather drool worthy ink).

Out of all of them, it was actually Longchamp he had to prevent Harmonization with; His father just repulsed him to much to ever actually get a Harmonization while Dino just felt too giving and soft to him, his Flames generating neither interest or repulsion.  

Naito-san on the other had had his own ideals, his dreams, his loves, and his likes, and was honestly never afraid to show them, no matter what others would say or think about him. He honestly gathered a lot of Tsuna's respect just that way, and if the other's Sky flames had been stronger, Tsuna was pretty sure he would have had to avoid the other to prevent a Harmonization. Luckily, not only was Tsuna's own Sky Flame much stronger then the other's, but he also had a full harmonization of the elements behind him, which really strengthen him.

As it was, none of that was helping him right now.

Sure, he had seen the warnings that the Varia arc would happen, he had after all threw the damn fake rings right at the Sword Emperor's face when he had been going to deliver a life threatening blow to Yamamoto (that had been funny watching the expression on his face). Not to mention that his own dear old dad was finally back, still pretending, lying, and fucking _drinking in front of the kids_.

(Tsuna had given the kids full permission to do anything they could to make that bastard's life hell on earth.) 

Of course, the 14 year old had tried to keep a watch out for his family, trying to do his best to make sure they were safe, only for Reborn to ruin those plans himself and thoroughly piss him off.

So he still had to go and try and save the little brats he cared about from the very talented trained assassins with lightning at their command. And even when they were down and out for the count, that was when the big Varia Officers just had to show up.

Tsuna was just a tiny bit fed up by then, his nerves strung up tighter then a piano wire as they talked calmly among themselves, not a care among them. 

At that time, Tsuna was more then enough aware that Parallel universes existed from reminders that there was still a possible future arc and his own reincarnation; there was no guarantee that any of them would live, that his damn father would come in time, that even the Varia Boss would stop his own subordinates from going in for the kill. 

He could very easily die right here and now, and there was very little he could probably do about it. At least until the big boss himself appeared, Xanxus just seeming to ooze superiority, might, power and pure unadulterated Wrath.

Tsuna could feel his body shaking even as his pupils dilated larger, no one noticing that small detail due to his bangs and thinking his shaking was from fear.

(How wrong that was.)

Swallowing harshly, the brunet fought to keep his Cloud Flames down, to keep them hidden when all they wanted to do was reach for the powerful sky that was flaring so brightly and powerful, falling under that thrall. Even his own Sky Flames were interested, wishing to let how a different type of flare he was pretty sure wouldn't be appreciated right now.

And for a moment, just a single one, he thought he would be able to keep it hidden, that no one would discover his true Primary. 

Of course that was when the damn sexy bas-ehm, assassin decided to physically manifest his Flames around him, tripling the intensity.

(And while the Varia Boss himself couldn't tell the true flame type of the boy in front of him, the lost years, the betrayal, the complete rage of his father's lies, all directed right now at the symbol of them blinding him to hist gut feelings at the moment, Xanxus lost himself for just a moment.)

And thus a completely different Harmonization happened, Purple Flames tinged with orange on the edges flaring brightly around a slightly Flame High Guardian Potential. And while the flames were quickly cut off, the damage had been done, not a single straight face in the whole house as Red Eyes stared incredulously into burning brown ones.  

The silence didn't last long as one Sawada Tsunayoshi started to curse the air blue around him before throwing one of lightning guard's weapons at his gaping father.

\------------------------------------------------

_Honestly, this was just me writing with a pure 'I don't give any fucks' and 'Explainations? What explanations?' Take this however as you will._


	3. I'm Ready For The Storm (For I Have Lightning In My Soul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being reborn as the older half sister of a genius was rather interesting, just as much as being reborn as the older half sister of a dying child was heartbreaking.  
> Warning: Mentions of Neglect, Cursing, and Illness.

Thirteen Jean Aguillard starred up at her bedroom as she heard her father and step mother argue once more, the two yelling loud enough to wake the dead back up. Considering that the young golden haired blond had died before, she can safely say that that is true.

(Ha, inside reincarnation joke.) 

"Sa soeur, sa mère et son père se battent à nouveau." was said from her bedroom door, making the purple eyed girl look up to see two children at her door and peeking in. Eleven year old Alix and six year Amabella, her two younger half siblings in this life, were rather interesting and not just because of their coloring. Alix as the only son in the family had their father's purple eye's just like she did, but had received his green hair from his mother's side, his great grandfather having it as well. He was sharp as a knife and would probably grow into quite the looker when he grew into himself, his genius being his other draw. As for the youngest of them, Amabella was a pretty delicate little girl, with big pale green eyes she too got from her mother along with her pale blue hair and was as sweet as sweet could be.

Jean wouldn't trade either of her new siblings for the world, even if her parents in this world tended to ignore her as much as possible for their own selfish reasons; she had her previous life's, Alice's, parent's to depend on as well as the two kids that adored the hell out of their street smart sister.

Of course, she wouldn't mind if they hadn't had to live in some rundown apartment in Bondy, France but beggars can't be choosers. At least she was able to put the french she had learned in high school to use now, no matter how rusty it had been at the beginning.

"Ah, est-ce exact? Allez ensuite." the blond offered, lifting up her covers which made both her siblings rush to her side and snuggle down and against her. "Vous aimeriez une histoire?"

"Oui!" Amabella said with delight, pale green eyes shinning brightly at the though of one of her stories, making a smile come over the elder half sister's face.

"Peut-être en anglais?" Alix asked himself, still as ever determined to learn the language that came so easily to Jean. Then again, languages have always come easy to the young girl, which was surprising as Alice could barely learn Spanish and she lived in Texas.

"Non, pas pour l'instant; sinon Amabella gagné't être en mesure de profiter de l'histoire." was Jean's answer, getting a pout from her brother even as her younger sister giggled.

With all of them ignoring the arguing duo from across the hall with ease, the older blond started her story as most stories usally were, "Il fut un temps..."

\-------------------

_More cute bonding times, all of them being so very sweet and happy, when once day Amabella fell into a Canal/river/lake, Jean activating her dying will to save her, getting her clued in on flames and KHR._

_Soon, the group of siblings start playing around with them, Jean keeping a very close eye on everything they do while Alix writes down and records every discover they made, with the results being that Jean has good control over her Sun-Storm Flames, Alix still trying to get the hang of his Powerful Lightning, while Amabella is still learning the ins and outs of her own Sky Flames._

_During this time Jean's Stepmother walks out on them, turning their father into a complete work-a-holic, leaving Jean as the elders to take care of the apartment and kids._

_Jean is 18 while Alix is 15 when one day 10 year Amabella complains about a pain in her chest, which is soon followed by fever and a cough tinged with blood._

_Much drama is to be had, especially since the doctors in the only clinic they can afford are greedy assholes who are trying to drain them of all they have. It is only by pure luck that Jean remembers the illness Amabella has is Tuberculosis because she happened to remember a boy's love comic Alice had read once talking about the sickness._

_She realizes that a cure won't be discovered for a while yet._

_So she turns to Flames, finding through pure luck a Mafia family willing and capable of healing her little sister on one condition; she must marry their boss._

_She agrees._

\------------------

"What did you do?" Alix asked with such concern and worry, even as relief could be heard under those top layers, slipping into English as he did as a nervous tic. After all, Amabella would now live, no thanks to those idiotic, greedy bastard sons that called themselves doctors. (If that was what a doctor was, the young Lightning would rather look elsewhere for an occupation, something he could really use to line his pockets.)

Seeing his sister smile so sadly at him, she showed him her hand, making the young teen still as he saw what was on it; a rather nice and fancy diamond engagement ring. 

"I'm getting married." The young woman whispered, tears that were certainly not of joy in her eyes and she went over to hug him, the young boy slightly at a lost as she did.

He knew, from all the stories that Jean has told in their childhood, that the young blond haired woman has dreamed of falling in love, having a partner she could grow old with and love their children with happily.

And she gave all that up, just so their sister could live, possibly chaining herself to some bastard who would never appreciate her or even, god forbid, abuse her.

Purple eyes sparked a dangerous green; he would find someway to save his sister, he would ensure it. 

\------------------

_This story is one of the first few I had thought up that had a female SI, which made me honestly nervous to write. Along with all the research I would have to do, plus messing around with Verde's back story and character, it had been a bit daunting but fun challenge at the time. The problem here is that I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story or how I wanted it to turn out, as Verde would still be a Scientist, though his heart is just a bit more cracked instead of squashed. I had no idea on how I wanted Amabella living to effect things or with Jean being involved with the Mafia at all._

_Though I was tempted on making someone in the Vongola desire her and want her for themselves, willing to do any means necessary to have her. Though that I was unsure of as well, as who could I make it?_

_Anyways, hope you liked it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Sa soeur, sa mère et son père se battent à nouveau. -Sister, Mother and Father are fighting again. 
> 
> Est-ce exact? Allez ensuite. -Is that right? Come on then.
> 
> Vous aimeriez une histoire? -Would you like a story?
> 
> Peut-être en anglais? -Can it be in English?
> 
> Non, pas pour l'instant; sinon Amabella gagné't être en mesure de profiter de l'histoire -No, not for now; otherwise Amabella won't be able to enjoy the story
> 
> Il fut un temps - Once upon a time..


	4. I'm No Angel (I'll Keep On Storming Forward Anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There were worst things that could happen.' Is what the young blond thought, 'I could have been born as a parasite, or maybe even as an endangered species... I could have been born as Future Arc's Byakuran's little brother!'  
> While true, it still didn't stop the fact that being born as Prince the Ripper's older twin brother was pretty bad.  
> SI OC Reborn as Rasiel  
> Warning: darkness is hinted, never outright said and knife throwing.

A six year old young blond haired child stared out with indigo colored eyes, staring flatly over at the other child across from them sharping their knife.

'There were worst things that could have happen.' Is what the young blond thought, 'I could have been born as a parasite, or maybe even as an endangered species... I could have been born as Future Arc's Byakuran's little brother!' was what the young blond was thinking, warily eyeing how their twin in looks was still sharpening their knives for the next day. 

While what he was think true, as their could have been a lot of worst places to be reborn (Estraneo would definitely be the worst), it still didn't stop the fact that being born as Prince the Ripper's older twin brother was pretty bad.

That's right, one anime obsessed, manga toting Noah Green had been reborn as Joachim Hohenzollern, the Crowned Prince of the Prussian Kingdom or AKA, Rasiel. FML to the nth degree and all that jazz, because the youth already knew he was screwed. There was only one world that could have powerful multi-colored fire able to be controled at the finger-tips, along with similar twin princes that had to regularly practice their combat.

After all, he's read all the Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga and watched the anime near religiously, he could probably repeat it word per word easily (of course, he could also do that with the Durarara!! Light Novels, the first part of Naruto, Ao No Exorcist, and a few fanfiction; it was rather interesting being reborn with a genius mind, as his old one sure as hell couldn't have done this). Sure, he could have been put in a worst situation then being reborn into a privileged life, and he was certainly grateful for that. He wouldn't ever have to want for money ever again, and in fact could have everything he could ever dream of having given to him on a silver gold jewel encrusted platter since he was the oldest heir to the thrown.

On the other hand, he was going to have to get involved with some rather cut throat politics (literally in some cases), backstabbers and traitors, assassins along with kidnappers, manners/etiquette lessons, and even those seeking to befriend him for ulterior motives. Rasiel had to literally, at three years old, learn to fake his emotions and wear a fake mask just to make sure no one could take advantage of him, not even able to show his genuine interest in somethings unless he wanted some assassin to take advantage of it. His grandfather had dyed because someone had been smart enough to poison only the corners of his beloved books, by the young prince's own mother in fact just because she didn't like how her in-law spoke to her one afternoon.

Which just brought up the fact that he couldn't even trust in his own family; after all, in canon Rasiel had been repeatably stabbed by his younger twin before being buried alive. Of course, the character had all the luck to live long enough to be saved by a crazy world dominating Sky User to be used and later killed painfully by his brother's own Sky. And who knows what happens to him since that future is considered moot once Sawada saves the damn day and kills Byakuran? What's to say that the version that he is will live past his eighth birthday even, him and his parents slaughtered by their own blood?

On one hand, the though terrifies him down deep to his bones; on the other, he would also say good riddance to bad rubbish, because damn does he hate his parents in this one.

Honestly, the young blond royal was so grateful for his memories of Noah, otherwise he probably would have lost himself to the Mask, pressure, grandeur and pain his new life was filled with.

"Shi-shi-shi, better be careful Joa, tomorrow you won't be as lucky in our spar." was said dangerously close, Joa naturally reacting by dodging the knife aimed at his head.

Ah yes, he couldn't possibly forget his little brother William Hohenzollern, AKA Belphegor of the Varia and his future(?) killer. Looking over to seeing the deadly grin on the other's face, Rasiel (he just couldn't think of himself as either his real name or his past one; they just didn't seem to fit or were from people he hated) frown at the other, eyeing the unhinged look in the other's eyes warily.

To be honest, the reincarnated six year old wasn't sure what to think about his sibling here. William had been much more effected by their parent's 'loving' hands then he had been, as that was all the other had ever known. On the side though and when Rasiel thought it to be safe enough with no one watching, he would show his younger twin a bit of care, maybe read them a story or play a harmless but fun game, even managing to play a prank here and there on people the two of them didn't like or thought should be punished. Unfortunately, these times were few and far between, due to their Parents and their constant litany of how the two 'must show just how Royal their blood was' and 'who would be the better to lead' being shoved down their throats.

This tended to make the younger twin much more combative and malicious to him, while the elder just did an aloof and distant attitude instead. Thus their was still a lot of tension between the two of them at times, making Rasiel eye his brother and wonder just when the other would pop, his eye on the prize that the elder blond didn't even want.

(To be honest, if anyone should rule the thrown, it should probably be their Father's younger brother as the man was actually sane...er then anyone else in their family.)

"We shall see." was what Rasiel finally said to his waiting brother, who was rather impatiently waiting for a response, "... Do you want to see if we can drive the cooks to mutiny against the head chef?" he decided to ask his brother, who perked up at the thought of mayhem, especially since neither of them liked the asshole of a cook.

(Noah had been soft, much like a flower, Joachim was thorny son of two people he hated, but as the boy was both of them and none, he was Rasiel; a thorny, poisonous weed that just happened to look rather pretty.)

\------------------------------------------------

_Of course, Rasiel lives through his brother's murder attempt, except Bel decided to grant him some mercy since the other saved the life of one of his precious pets, so he only stabbed him once in the side and left him there to bleed out. SI Royal Twin has no problems with this and decides to use this to fake his death, making it to where he decides to use his new found freedom to travel the world._

_I wasn't all to sure how I wanted to go with this to be honest; all I knew was that I wanted SI Rasiel to become someone's Storm, maybe pair him up with Spanner, Shoichi, or have it as a threesome, because I'm trash like that._


	5. There Are Stranger Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certainly stranger things that could have happen; Nathan could have been reborn as one of Science Trio's experiments, Reborn's Leon, heck maybe even as a box weapon!  
> Though being born as someone's intuition/Dying Will Mode still counted as very strange.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Neglect and Abuse

For one Nathan R. Burke, a 21 year old brunet with brown eyes and an unbreakable calm, dying had been a rather strange experience; one moment he had just been walking along, the next he had just dropped dead out of no where, a brief feeling of pain in his head before he was out and gone. After that had been darkness, both warm and cold, solid and liquid, calm and active, and so many other contrasting things it just made the once alive man overwhelmed with it all. It was even more shocking one day when it all stopped to so confusing when a soft orange fire appeared in the darkness, seeming to just bring out all the warmth and comfort one could ever need.

Nathan had quite happily went over to it as it was the only thing here that seemed to make even a lick of sense in this vast dark wasteland, his soul bound being gratefully taking in the warmth the flame had to offer. Of course, as the once alive man had the truly worst luck in the world, he happened to be getting his reprieve from this confusing world by a very greedy fire that decided it wanted to become one with him.

That had been an experience, as the orange flame was very much invasive, filling his entire being greatly and making it feel larger then life itself.

(What the brunet would never know was that thanks to this one event, a child that would have previously died wouldn't, making a familiar story carry on once more, if a bit different.)

* * *

After being merged with the flame, Nathan had found that things came to him so much clearer, it was kind of crazy how blind he previous was. It also gave him a bit of power over the darkness around him, making it less confusing and contrasting, which made him feel so much calmer then before.

And then _sound_ came into the picture; that had been interesting. Though not as much as being reborn had been, as a strange orange clear pool had appeared when that was happening.

That was the moment he released he had been pretty much reincarnated, as a backseat driver no less if by the way he was experiencing all this in what he believed to be the baby's mind. The flames (the baby's soul?) seeming to confirm the thought as they pulsed warmly around him, seeming to actually purr(?) as they did. 

Well then, at least he wouldn't be as bored as he was before, even if not by much. The brunet would forever be grateful that the toddler's years had passes without much incident, as watching the body fall hadn't been the funnest thing to witness from First person when it definitely wasn't your own body.

As it was, the other had been interested just how the vast darkness around evolved and shaped itself as the body's host grew, the room taking multiple shapes over the years from a simple bed room, to a rocket, to even one memorable year of a castle surround by a moat. It was fascinating watching as the young boy grew slowly and surely into himself, making a bright and cheerful little personality the other shine, which was kind of a balm to the naturally distrusting incarnation before.

Nathan hadn't had the best of lives from before, his mother hating his guts and blaming him for his Father's work-a-colic nature, though she never beat him. Yes, she would be much more firmer as well as a lot less affectionate, but she only hit him when she truly got fed up with his existence, and even then it was only on his sides. Yes, it was still abuse, but the woman was more mental and emotional with it instead of physical with it, as the woman had not been born an idiot. 

Of course, his bad luck had not just been limited to his home situation; his entire school life had been completely plagued with bullies who saw him as an easy target, due to the fact he clumsy as could be and his second hand clothing. Something about being literally the shortest kid in school made all the bullies come to him like bees to flowers, making him plenty of stings. Combine all that together with just his genuine no luck, Nathan hadn't had the best of lives.

But the other had refused to give in, he had powered his way through and studied his best so that he could make it in this world, a firm believer in the saying 'Keep Calm and Carry On' a few of it's more violent parodies when needed. He had made some great friends, had even joined his school's Chess and Anime Clubs, genuinely enjoying his life when he was friends he honestly loved being with.

He really missed them, and he hoped they would move on from his death; all of them had so much to go on for after all.

But coming back to his host, watching how they grew up had been rather soothing, seeing how they learned new things everyday along with a new language, which the brunet found he too was slowly starting to understand as well. That had been rather cool, even if it wasn't possible for him to use his new language skills anytime soon.

Of course, there were still moments when the 21 year old would find himself frustrated, especially with how similar this life paralleled his other one. Tsu-Kun's, hopefully his host's nickname and not his actual one, mother was as oblivious as you could get, but obviously still had a bit of pettiness in her to be passive aggressive to her own child. It was all in the carefully shown disappointment, the thoughtless words of criticism, the way she was slowly day by day getting more and more dismissive of her child's work and efforts, even if they were really good.

Nathan did not need the very intuitive fire to confirm that the woman probably resented her child on some level, even though she was a model mother to anyone who looked in on the outside.

And don't even get the young man started on the Father, the flames already bristling at the thought of the man who just seemed to naturally repulse him and the fire. If he didn't actually work at calming the fire down, he was actually concerned the flames just might jump out and try to burn the other, which just said _Bad Idea_ all around.

(But during this whole time, Nathan can't help but feel like this is all familiar, the flames in fact confirming that it is; he just wants to know how.)

* * *

 

In retrospect, the eternally 21 year old brunet can't help but want to smack his head repeatably against the wall; as he knows that won't help, the youth just sends soothing flames out into the rest of the child's body, letting them work at healing all the aches and bruises the child as gather.

But fudge making monkeys did his life just get more complicated; apparently he had been riding shotgun in the mind with the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Out of all the manga and anime in the world, it had to be the ones he's never actually read or watched at all. Sure, he knows the general gist of it, with how one of his friends had been near obsessed with one of the villains from it, someone called Xanxus from the Varia he thinks? He's acted as beta for her on some of her fanfictions that they've written, but otherwise he only knows bits here and there.

Considering how he's been reborn in this world, he really wishes he had gotten a chance to check it out when he did, otherwise he might have been a bit more prepared at least for the dog gone fudging seal.

Glaring over at the chains filling the entire room, Nathan scowls as he easily kicks off yet another one trying to wrap around his foot, the thing easily disintegrating as he does it. Really, they're all over the boy's mind palace already, can they be anymore greedy? Already he can see their choking effect on the poor seven year old, once so bright and creative is now so much dimmer, their thoughts becoming more clutter and scatter judging just how much the bedroom in the child's mind had fallen into disrepair.

Honestly, Nathan would hate to think what could have happened if he wasn't thing, using his flames to clean the room even as he organizes and reorders the room every night, not to mention sending flames out to the young body to heal it from it's trauma it had received earlier in the day. 

At least Tsuna is making a C- average here, even if he is still called useless (which just makes Nathan grit his teeth and snarl, because this was just a little boy who is still growing up and learning) by everyone, including his mother.

As it stands, Nathan is honestly sick of this town and it's casual as well as encouraged abuse. (He can only hope that things will someday eventually get better, as this is Tsuna's life to live and lead; Nathan is already doing everything he can for the other as of now.)

* * *

 

When Reborn comes crashing into their life, Nathan is torn between being grateful and apocalyptic with rage.

On one hand, the sharply dressed baby has really given Tsunayoshi the kick start into the right gear of motivation the boy has really been needing. While the friends and 'family' members the kid has been gather have made the much younger brunet come alive even as he goes 'nope, nope, nope' through it all, it's a big difference how just how much the other has grown and evolved, becoming so much happier then before. Nathan is honestly happy to see just how much the depressed, little jerk has grown into himself, letting himself be happy and enjoy life as he hangs out with the gang, gets into trouble, and even goes 'nope' whenever Mafia comes up.

On the other, Reborn is a sadistic little madman who should never be allowed children; seriously, if Tsuna didn't already have his self-esteem smashed into the dirt, along with an incredible will to live, the extra soul in the body wouldn't have been surprised if the young Sawada committed suicide due to all the pressure. Who in all the types of fudge there is decided waking up their student in such horrible ways is a good idea; a mallet to the head is the least horrible of the ways honestly!

At least thanks to those weird bullets the hitman has have allowed Nathan to actually help out his host, even if it is rather strange honestly.

From the experience that happens, it actually seems to _switched_  him and Tsuna out in a way that allows Nathan to be out and about even as he becomes pretty dang determined to complete whatever Tsuna's last regret was rather _obsessively_. Confessing to a _thirteen_ year old girl in his boxers was something he _never_ wanted to do _again_. Unfortunately, it's getting to the point where he doesn't have a choice when he is literally forced out of the Mind Palace and into reality by the bullet.

It was really strange honestly, being so driven by Tsuna's regrets that he had to do them, though he did try and tone things down when he was doing more delicate work, which seemed to throw people off at least when he did.

If he was going to be put in control, he was going to try and make the experience as painless for Tsuna as he could, especially since all the changes his mind seems to be going through.

Tsuna's inner mindscape is almost exactly like how his room looks like, except more filled up with books, DVDs, and Video Games that symbolize his memories, as well as being certainly more organized despite the Chains best efforts.

Of course, ever since Reborn has appeared, the Chains have been slowly but surely breaking, letting Nathan destroy their remains rather easily. It's this more then anything makes the incarnation warily accepting of Reborn's presence, as that Seal had really needed to go as it was literally choking Tsuna's mind and soul terribly.  

And then the man has to go and ruin it when the damn skulls appeared. He was so lucky that the doctor actually cured Tsunayoshi, otherwise Nathan would go and find a way just to punch the a-hole!

As it was, Nathan was rather busy purging Tsuna's systems from both the illnesses, instincts and intuition telling him he had to find some way to get it out or it would really end up hurting the youth he was sharing a body with, despite the discomfort it would surely cause.

(That night, Reborn was admittedly a bit bewildered by just how much his student was sweating, staying lock up in the bathroom as he threw up over and over again something much like black ink, staining his lips and teeth for a bit.)

* * *

 

Hyper Dying Will Mode was a bit of an experience though he would have to admit. It was also the thing that showed him that Tsuna wasn't pushed to the mind bedroom, but was actually alongside him the entire time. Thus basically Nathan was Tsuna's Intuition speaking, helping him with both his instincts and the flame's near prophetic knowledge.   

As for Ultimate Dying Will Mode... He's pretty sure he actually become one with Tsuna then, which had been so strange to feel as the other had just expertly used the flames that Nathan had become a part of to wreck havoc on their enemies.

Though to Nathan's interest, he's found that he had Tsuna haven't actually ever met, not even once during this whole mess of a life so far. Then again, maybe things happen for a reason, after all look at Mukuro; he has memories of his previous incarnations and he's now a bitter little guy.

So the elder brunet was pretty much set to being always in the background, helping Tsuna when he could and just generally being an observer in his reincarnation's new life.

And of course he spoke to soon.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Fear me, Decimo as I drain you of all your will to live!" was cried by the new villainous flavor of the week, Tsuna releasing his traditional 'Hiee' even as Gokudera and Yamamoto were at the ready to deal with the threat, which was taken care of no problem.

And there would have continued to be no more problems, if a certian troublesome inventor didn't get his hands on the villain's new toys and messing with them. 

Finding himself staring up at a familiar ceiling and actually feeling a bit of pain in his neck, Nathan gets up when he feels a tiny little paw start batting at his face. Looking over, he see the curious little Nutsu, who perks up as they notice they have the other's attention, going over to sniff before nuzzling him.

"Whoa, there are two Tsuna's now?"

"Hie!"

"Tenth! Are you alright? Should I get rid of this imposer?"

Sighing, Nathan ignores the chaos for now as he pats the little cubs head, idly noting his hands are lit up with harmless for now orange flames.

This should be interesting at least.

* * *

  _So, this is me and my love for 7227 coming out, and how subtle things really change the world in big ways even if it doesn't seem like it. For example, in this life Tsuna wouldn't have had enough Flames for him to live, making him a stillborn. That is until Nathan came into the picture and making his willpower mix with Tsuna's own, explaining why a little boy could have so many flames to his name as they have an entirely extra soul helping to fuel it._


	6. The Opposite To Emotion (Is Worst Than Hate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most would say the opposite to emotions like love or happiness would be things like hatred or sadness.  
> This is not possible; after all, despite the saying 'opposite's attract' being somewhat true, they can't truly mix well like how emotions do with each other.  
> So the only true opposite to emotions can only be the complete lack of them.  
> (Warning: Amoral behavior, Experimentation, Apathy, Dubious Morality, General Lack of Morality, Slight Gore, mentions of Sexual Assault and illusions to Rape, Mentions Prostitution.)

Being reborn should be considered a blessing, a miracle, the second chance to live a life better then ever. Of course, no ever does know just who would get the second chance, if one would actually deserve it or not.

Considering the young blond with red eyes that had just butchered all the adults in his Family, it could easily be seen that this child was an example of the later. Oh, not like the adults had been good or kind people, in fact most of them could easily be thought to be abusive and cruel as the criminals they were. But not all of them were as such, in fact some were actually alright people that were just trying to make a living, even a spy here or their for the police or other organizations.

The little blond killed them all indiscriminately, and only at the age of ten years old. Burgundy red eyes lazily stared at all the carnage around them, calmly considering it all, before sighing, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I probably should have left some of the staff alive; hindsight strikes again." the other huffed, staring out slightly annoyed by all the blood around him, idly stepping on a served arm. The youth just stayed like that for a while, watching lazily as each time he pressed against the limb how muscle and blood would slightly gush out of it, the body part slowly but surely becoming stiffer and stiffer. Becoming bored with that, the youth sighed before going off to do something else.

"Maybe if I threaten the others, they'll do it for me? It would be annoying having to clean it all by myself." was all that the youth said as he left the blond spattered room, pausing breifly to look down at his shoes.

Which were covered in blood and other body fluids at the moment.

Lovely.

Sighing, the murdering youth took off his shoes once he was at the door, setting over the eyes and mouth of one of the bodies near it, a corpse that was nicely cut in half. Really, the wonders of Sky Flames will never cease to amaze the young man; who knew they could be so good for cutting things up? Of course, they were wonderful with burning things as well, evidenced by the fact that some of the bodies were now ashes (something he would have to check and poke around with later) but cutting made things so much more interesting.

After all, dissection was a rather interesting thing, one he would always find endlessly fascinating.

\-------------

He had once been someone called Roy Louis James, a fifteen year old with anger issues but a soft heart on the inside.

Now he was Calleo Mezzanotte, a ten year old that didn't fully understood emotions, but was interested in them, especially with the reactions it caused to others around him.

Calleo figured out their was something different between him and his previous incarnation a long time ago; where it seemed that the other was able to see and experience some sort of line that shouldn't be crossed, as well as understood social norms, the young blond couldn't help but find them a big mystery. Sure, he could experience slight happiness, even feel joy and frustration at times, but most of the time it seemed he was just stuck in some sort of unfeeling state, where nothing of interest could be found and he would mostly be bored. It was very useful having his previous life's memories, as it at least gave him some guidelines to follow along with, showing him just how to play social norms and such, even if he found them a bother most of the time.

Though they did help him greatly with interacting with the other kids in his Family; they at least didn't fear him as much as they once did. There was even two who seemed rather happy to be around him, no matter what.

"Master Calleo! Master Calleo!" Twin voices called out, making the mentioned blond blink, lazily looking up to see a pair of interesting twins come up to him, a boy and a girl with blue eyes and orange hair. They were Alcee and Omar Mezzanotte, Calleo's eight year old cousins and some of the most interesting children of the whole house. 

 "Hmmm? Did something happen?" Calleo asked uncaring of just how his voice made nearly everyone around him flinch, idly noting how once more the twins still didn't react beyond smiling even brighter at having his attention.

That was rather... nice to be honest.

"We got our flames!" Alcee exclaimed, her twinkling blue eyes starting to glow an even lighter version of the color as she showed them off.

"They're very pretty!" Omar's own blue eyes seemed to take an indigo edge, though his own flames seemed to like to swish and twist unlike how his sister's seemed to enjoy curving and falling.

"Can we please have some fun with them now~" the two once more asked in tandem, big grins taking over their faces as they did.

Right, he said he would teach them how to kill if they learned how to use the fire; what a drag, he was hoping it would take them a while longer before they figured it out. Now he has to leave his rather nice lab filled manor and help them hunt hits, as he really didn't care to deal with the effort it would take having to interact with the Mafia's law keepers.

Ma, now where was that most wanted list, the freelancer's version.

* * *

Alleo glared, her grey eyes just daring any to come near her, even if her body was in the mess from her hacked and dirty strawberry blond hair to her cracked and broken feet, infection seeming to set in in various places from cuts and bruises all over her body. She was just another waif on the streets, no one but those with ill intentions would lay a hand out to help the mess she was, and she knew this with a clear cut certainly most 12 year olds wouldn't think to ever have.

But just as she knew her father couldn't care less about the daughter from his previous marriage, she knew her stepmother would do her all to make sure she would be rid of her and her existence on this planet; she's already tried multiple times, from throwing her down the stares, to leaving her in the rain, and even going so far as to poison her meals.

So the girl had gotten out on her own, knowing she wouldn't survive for long, but refusing to give that bitch any pleasure in her death, letting her sit tight with the worry that the little girl she tried to beat down would someday come back to get her.

It gave the young little Greek girl some comfort at least, even though it was looking pretty unlikely.

Until it wasn't.

"Hmmm, you look like you would be quite the specimen." was said by a burgundy red eyed boy, his pale blond hair seeming to shine in the sun, his pale skin positively glowing as he stood before her so regally, much like an uncaring god from her beloved myths who decided some mere mortals were worth their attention.

It was merely the beginning of her obsession, which only grew the longer she was under the boy's care, his orange fire making the green one in her sing.

(For his part, Calleo wasn't too sure how to feel about the experiment, who had so many interesting germs and pathogens in and on her, blatant and determined devotion to him, with a lightning quick intelligence that matched her flame, she quickly becoming rather indispensable as an assistant, just as the twins were as his 'field agents'. As it was, 'Nurse' Alleo Kostas was a much appreciated, if at times a mind boggling second in command.)

* * *

Dull brown eyes took in all the desolation around the person which they were encased in, the ruins of the small house that had once been home to a small little family now all but gone, with only rumble and ashes left behind. Those same brown eyes started to burn though, filling up dangerously as tears broke away from them, the little brunet haired girl falling to her knees as she balled in the ruins of her home and family.

Avalon Home (12) had always been a quiet girl, known to be rather calm and sweet to everyone around her all the time. Many times she had been praised by her teachers for her helpful disposition and giving nature, always ready to help out whenever someone needed her.

No one knew of her... 'episodes'... The times when she just couldn't stand what someone was saying, how they looked, or how she just couldn't stand their presence for that day. It was little things that would annoy her, itch at her, make her want to stab or burn someone until they couldn't get up anymore.

She had hidden this well, making sure her revenges were small and, while not easily brushed off, would be forgotten about eventually.

Burning her family home to the ground would not be forgotten so easily. Nor the fact that she had just murdered her parents, who she did indeed love, but were just so _weak_ with annoying _voices_ all the time, the strange yellow fire she loved coming out all of a sudden to get rid of everything.

At least now she wouldn't have to deal with all the negatives about them. (Even if she will no longer be able to enjoy the positives now either, something that makes her heart squeeze tight now.)

The girl takes a few steps away from her house, only to hear the sound of giggling, which distracts her for a moment, getting a glancing look of indigo and blue fire before she knows no more.

(She comes to in a place like something out of a sci-fi novel, a young boy with red eyes leaning over her, figuring how how she works, what makes her tick, what had her going, and even how to help her. It should feel like an invasion of everything, but all the girl can feel is grateful, because here is a person who can handle her, both her sweetness and her rage, all with ease with the only stipulation being not to effect the boy's research. Otherwise she will be the one to make up for it.

Avalon merely smiles, even as she pours chocolate laxatives into her Sky's drink, who merely raises an eyebrow at her before giving it to Omar.

Yes, the brunet girl thinks she will enjoy being the Mezzanotte Family Cook/Security quite well.)

* * *

Frey Arnson is the only one of Calleo's Guardians to actually go to Calleo himself and not be found by him.

He is a fourteen year old black haired, coal eyed young man with handsomely noble features, a flirt with a burning passion, but with a loyalty to only one woman; his own mother, who he deeply loves and cherishes, even as she loves that worthless man who calls himself her husband and his father. Who puts them into the poor house year after year as he gambles and gambles away his life, until finally all the dept comes together to cause the pain they do now, threatening to put his mother into a very despicable, deplorable situation.

(After all, his wonderful, beautiful, amazing light of his life mother is a rather appealing woman to all, and many have hinted at wanting to spend a night or two with her.)

He goes to the Mezzanotte family, the Mafia Family that has control over their own slice of Northern Italy in which he lives, to ask of them to pay off his father's dept and kill him so that he will not be able to cause it to grow any larger.

(He will never risk his dear light like that ever again.)

In return for being at the hands of a red haired, pale blond madman, his request is granted.

(His loyalty is gained when the said madman even is able to get his dear light to love him like he truly wishes, to where she only looks to him and _only_ at him.

Just like how he's always dreamed; being a Spy for the Family is more then worth it for that, his ruby red Flames easily able to handle any threat to them and his dreams.)

* * *

Melusine Bellerose (15) and Isis Eshe (14) were the only ones of the group to actually be rescued by the Mezzanotte Family.

The two girls had both been kidnapped by a human trafficking ring that ran in different parts of the world, their homelands of French and Egypt being part of that rings activities. The two had been thrown in with other woman and children, being the only two similar in age as well as the only two new enough to still try and hold bonds.

They had been the other's only lifelines in that hell filled with nightmares of men and sickness, their beauty betraying them in this situation.

And were they a pair of beauties; Melusine was a lovely straight blond that had natural highlights in her hair, with beautiful green eyes that seemed to utterly shine when the sunlight hit them, giving the impression they were glowing out of her lovely peach pale skin. In contrast, Isis was beautifully dark skinned, kissed as it was by the sun with a mass of darling dark black wavy curls to fan about her face, her dark purple eyes well set in her face as she seemed to stare into one's soul. But if their was something even more attractive about them, it would have to be their voices; the young French girl's a serene calm that put in mind of far away places while Isis's contain a smokey quality that just begged for one to go father into temptation. 

The two of them were unfortunately favorites of their abusers for a long time, prolonging their time in this terrible hell as the disgusting men did not want to sell them off just yet.

_'At least they were here together_ ' had become their mantra and their saving grace; that and the fact that they had given the other their virginity first, instincts they didn't fully understand making them find comfort in the other their first few nights in this terrible prison. It gave them a very deep satisfaction to know that these disgusting pigs would never have that, could never take it from them even as they took other things.

And then one day, the pigs apparently went to far, trying to set their sights on Italy; namely, the Northern parts, thinking it would be easier to hand then Italy's Southern ones, which were the home of the Vongola.

The never considered the Mezzanotte family; experimentation and kidnapping were a-okay in their books, but they were actually on Mafia Land's council, hence drugs and human trafficking being big no-nos.

And their family was nothing if not through of any and all threats, even if they couldn't take any of the 'spoils' the traffickers had on hand due to other _accidentally_ taking it the wrong way. So thus they sent the victims to the Mafia Hospital to be taken care of, paying for the care just to get them out of their hair and out of their lives.

Except Melusine and Isis refused to leave, staying right put with the Mezzanotte and all it entails.

The two young woman _refused_ to ever be in such a situation as that hell ever again, the _completely refused_ to ever be that defenseless again, they _utterly refused_ to be the victims of monster once more, they _absolutely refused_ to ever risk being separated from their partner in everything in this lifetime from ever being repeated.

And who better to help them become strong enough to ensure it then the ones who stomped on and destroyed their nightmares and demons?

It also didn't hurt to find a Sky, a male one at that, who looked at them and yet felt no lust what-so-ever, couldn't care less about them really besides what-ever knew piece of scum they could bring him to experiment with as they were training their strong purple flames. (It had been ever so nice hearing that rapist scream in agony as Calleo checked to see just how resistant they were to certain poisons.)

Oh, they would enjoy their roles as the Family's Entertainer's/Assassins.

* * *

_Years past, more fucked up stuff happens, the Family makes allies and enemies, deals with it all pretty much like anything else; capture and experiment on it till it dies or becomes weirdly loyal. And yet they are still not a fucked up as the Estraneo, as while they check out ways to kill, maim, and torture, they at least do it more on a earthly level, with considerably more safety conditions as well as the fact their subjects are not children or from their family, but on approved wanted Mafia criminals, the homeless, or volunteers._

_Still very fucked up, but approved fuckery._

_Then Calleo turns fifteen, discovering hormones and all their annoyances._

_Ages of everyone else:_

_Alcee and Omar- 13_

_Alleo- 16_

_Avalon- 14_

_Frey- 17_

_Melusine- 18_

_Isis- 17_

* * *

 

Hormones, to put it in childish terms, sucked like nothing before.

At first the red eyed teen had thought something was seriously from with him, intently checking everything and anything in his vitals for what could be wrong, only to find out it was just Puberty finally coming to call.

That had given nearly all his guardians a big laugh when they found out, some of them laughing themselves nearly sick.

Calleo had not been as amused. In fact, he had been rather annoyed by his biological imperative, as it got in the way of both his studies and his experimentation. 

_That_ would not do.

From what he had seen in Roy's memories, giving into it would provide some relief for it, but not for long as hormones tended to cloud judgement and such, so while it would be safer to try and fix the problem himself, it would be better if he could find some assistance with the problem.

(He didn't bother asking any of his Guardians for help; that way lies madness.)

So the Mezzanotte head went to a prostitute; simple as that.

The woman was a bit out there, her Mist Flames strong though very much off, but was interesting in her own way, as well a very intriguing conversationalist, her words twisting and turning as she tried to talk him in circles and the occasional square. That combined with the pleasure he paid for made it enough to where he tipped her extra, enough to last her for at least a year or two if she was careful. The woman seemed to catch that at least, as she smirked invitingly, telling him he was always welcomed for another conversation if he found it worth her while.

Nodding to her, the Family head left, his head finally cleared enough so that he could consider other angles for his experiments to take.

(He wouldn't realize for a long time that this was the experience that made him a father to a rather well known, and dangerous young man for years to come.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Pretty much the only thoughts I had at first was 'lets make an SI be reborn as apathetic as possible!" and it went from there until I had a thought about flames.  
>  It's always been thought that Classic Skies and Polarized Skies are different in some clean cut 'Classics are kind and giving' while Polarized are 'Cold and unforgiving', but what if that wasn't the case?  
> What if all the Skies (Tsuna, Nono, Yuni, Luce, Aria, Byakuran, Xanxus, Longchamp, Dino) in KHR were actually all just examples of Classic flames in the spectrum?  
> After all, the opposite to emotion was apathy; an emotional Sky's opposite (and yes, even Byakuran was emotional, he just also happened to be bat-crap insane and manipulative) would be an apathetic Sky.
> 
> Of course, I hadn't really thought this idea through all the way, so there will be holes and such in it, but it's always fun to think how mental disorders would affect the KHR world.  
> (And yes, SI-OC as Xanxus's real father for the Win!)
> 
> Names and Meanings  
> Sky: Calleo Mezzanotte - (Italian) Knowing Midnight
> 
> Rain: Alcee Mezzanotte - (Italian) based on Alcine, Mistress of Alluring Enchantments and Sensual Pleasures, in the Orlando Poems, with their Last name of course meaning Midnight.
> 
> Mist: Omar Mezzanotte - (Italian) based on the Highest of Muhammads followers, this is the Italian version of it, and of course Midnight
> 
> Lightning: Aello Kostas - (Greek) Based on one of the Harpies in Greek Myth, her last name was hard to find a meaning for, but apparently it can be considered a hypercorism (nickname) for Constantine, which means constant and steadfast.
> 
> Sun:Avalon Home- (Celtic) Island of Apples and also the magical place where it is said that the Lady of the Lake took King Arthur to heal until he comes again and her last name being an old English name.
> 
> Storm: Frey Arnason- (Norse) God of fertility with his last name coming from his countries use of patronymic names, so using his father's first name Arni meaning 'Eagle' and adding the suffix son to it because he is a son. (I had fun with this one.) 
> 
> Cloud: Melusine Bellerose-(French) Guardian of the Home, her last name beautiful rose.  
> Cloud: Isis Eshe-(Egyptain) Goddess of the Underworld with her last name meaning Life. 
> 
> And yes, I purposely used interesting names found in Religions/Myths to name the guardians.


	7. Oh Fuck, Please Say I Don't Get Stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being reborn sucks, no two ways about it. Being reborn with the ability to seemingly attract the opposite sex when one is gay as a rainbow sucks even more, especially when these mentioned girls are crazy.
> 
> Somehow, finding out that one is reborn in an anime deemed one of the worst ever as it's most hated character really shouldn't be surprising; hopefully he won't get stabbed.

"Hey Itou-kun, you coming to the arcade or are you going to bail again?" was called out rather loudly, making said mention person sigh as they turned to a familiar tall, light brown haired womanizer who called themselves their friend, Sawanaga Taisuke.

"You do know we have a test tomorrow that we need to study for, right Sawanaga-kun?" the shorter, darker haired brunet casually mentioned, brown eyes very much unsympathetic as their taller friend's own teal eyes widened in horror.

"What? What class?!"

"English."

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO, you got to help me Itou, my folks will grill me if I fail another test!" and thus after wailing, while clinging to the smaller male, one Itou Makoto pondered on his life and how all the choices led to here.

Ironically enough, his life had first started with a death; his previous incarnation's at that. What was suppose to be a nice graduation day to remember fondly, turned deadly when some guy decided that if the girl he loved wasn't going to be with him, then no one was going to be with him. Of course, this special crazy person also decided two kill two birds with one stone by also taking care of everyone who had ever tormented him.

So they bombed the stage... luckily, only one bomb went off, and that was near where the stairs were, which barely anyone was near.

Key word there is _barely_ ; yup, Itou's previous incarnation was the only one to end up being blown sky air, thanks to romance and bullies.

Always did think those would be the end of him to be truthful.

But as it was, it looks like he got a second chance, and there was no way in heaven, hell, and in between that he was going to waste it. It didn't hurt that he was at least slightly good looking in an average sort of way and that he could fully take care of himself already, with a host of helpful hobbies to help him ease the way a bit. Even though he had the added duty of taking care of his adorable little sister since his mother was a nurse (thus barely home) and there was no way in hell was he going to let that _bastard_ try and have custody (thank kami that the man's past full of unreliability and dept worked against him there when his parents got the divorce, even though Makoto himself had to promise he would take care of Itaru in his mother's place.), he didn't let it get to him even if it did cut into his social life at times.

Speaking of which...

"Makoto-kun!" was called out happily, making said teen twitch while his friend Taisuke finally stopped his wailing to see the caller.

"Ah, hey Sekai-san." Makoto waved, getting a blush from the cheerful girl, making the make brunet want to winch. Now, when a cute girl like on Saionji Sekai blushes around a guy, most would leap at the chance for a date with her, what with her pretty blue eyes, very soft brown hair, and nice bust not to mention said cheerful and upbeat personality. Makoto is not like most guys; just like his previous incarnation, the young teen is very much batting for his own team to put it to a cliche. Due to this, and is strange ability of somehow attracting anything with a double X chromosome, it has caused some rather interesting... situations.   

Especially since it seems like he somehow fell into a harem anime of some sort as the main guy, judging by all the girls, sparkles, and damn outlines everywhere. (Now to just figure out which one he's in, which won't be easy as while he has watched and read some harem anime/manga, he tends to block out the experience for his sanity.)

"Did you finish the dress I ordered?" the girl asked with a smile, getting one in return from Makoto as well, happy to get his thoughts away from that and to something much more pleasant.

"Yeah, just fixed it up last night; it's in my locker, so let me just go and get... it..." the reincarnated youth trailed off, his gaze caught.

And oh, how could it not? His utter angel is passing by, his pale brown hair swishing gently as he walks, redish-brown eyes shining brightly, their glasses large and fitting his cute face so well, making his eyes look even larger and cuter. Breifly, he wonders if the other's short height and slim frame would fit perfectly with his, a reddening blush raising to his face at the thought.

Yeah, he so has it bad for Ashikaga Yuuki, it's not even funny. It's only when they're out of sight that he realizes a hand was waving in front of his face.

"Yes?" Makoto asks, smacking his taller friend's hand away, who merely raises an eyebrow at him.

"You zoned out when you saw Ashikaga-san pass by; everything alright?"

"I got to see my beautiful Angel of a crush; everything is beautiful at this point."

"Oh, I forgot you were gay; so Ashikaga-san is your crush?"

"Y-" Makoto goes to confirm, before he gets interrupted.

"If you like, I can help you two get together." Sekai puts in, getting twin blinks from the two guys across from her.

_(And so it begins.)_

* * *

 

_Basically, this is a plot bunny that made an annoying pest of themselves and wouldn't go away until I wrote something for it even though I have never watched the anime with only the wiki to go off on. So, everyone enjoy a gay Makoto! Like canon Makoto, this one is able to easily care for himself, clean, cook, sew and make clothing as well as jewelry. He's mind mannered, caring, though very sarcastic at times as well as a bit indesive when it comes to food and activities to do._

_He also seems to attract all the girls, which he at times finds annoying, but makes the best of by selling his handmade dresses and jewerly, while making sure the know he is not interested and never will be as gently as possible. Funnily enough, a few turn into Yaoi Fangirls while others just remain good friends. This story would involve a lot of matchmaking, as eventually Makoto and Sekai start up a matchmaking club, all the girls who start crushing on Makoto getting paired up with someone else, Sekai not even spared as she is matched with Setsuna._

_Eventually_ _, Makoto would get in a relationship with Yuuki, which would turn into a poly one when Kitsuregawa Roka gets into the picture. Makoto and Roka are pretty platonic with each other, cuddling being as far as he is willing to go with her personally if Yuuki isn't in the mix (Though is willing to have a threesome)._

_And that is it, tell me what you think! (I know this is bad, but I just honestly wanted this bunny out of my head.)_


	8. Getaway Moon (For the Sky is a Trap, While the Night is Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsukiko would never have thought she would really ever have much a use for the knowledge she had gained from her previous life; as it was, it was what gave her the only chance for freedom she had.  
> SI!Twin Sister to Tsuna, Night Flame!User  
> Warning: Plans to Runaway, Language, Criminal Activity, Murder, attempted Arranged Marriage

When one Sara Johnson found herself living once again, though this time as a Sawada Tsukiko, the girl was already making plans... when she wasn't asleep or distracted that was. (The baby years _could not_ have passed more slowly if they tried.)

When she was capable of actually focusing on something for more then a few minutes and didn't start crying every time her twin brother started up, she started learning everything she could about languages that was possible for her. It was now or never that she could take advantage of the sponge her brain was right now, and she intended on gaining all the knowledge she could, language being what she chose, memories of how frustrated Sara would get with just knowing one. First, she learned her current language, Japanese, which only her schooling helped with, reinforcing it all in her young mind. Next on her agenda, was reinforcing her English, making sure she could pronounce and enunciate her words just as well as she did when she was Sara. (Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to break the southern bits her words carried at times.)

The next language she went after was French, because even as the girl she was now, Paris has always been a place she has dreamed of going too. The City of Lights has always had her imagination as a child, and a lot of her favorite video games only made it seem ever more so attractive. By the time Tsukiko was six, she had these three languages under her belt, leaving her wondering which one she should try and start on next.

Her decision was made after a certain visit.

"There's my little tuna-fish and Sushi!" was boomed, making Tsunayoshi squeak while Tsukiko sighed, accepting the hug while playing the rag doll; her Tou-san would let go of her after a while and bother her brother for 'guy time' as long as she waited out the initial greeting, leaving her with Kaa-san to cook and clean up. It was what happened every year after all, ever since both her and her brother turned three, the routine not having been broken since then. Though when the Sawada youngest saw a flash, Tsukiko could admit to being surprised when she saw Kaa-san holding the camera, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, what a nice picture! It will look nice in the album~" was said ever so dreamily, before the grown woman giggled like a school girl as her husband dropped them to swing her around.

"Ah, il mio amore! What picture could bare compare to your beauty?" and thus started Tsukiko's father in this life's gushing, but not before those words caught the young girl's attention. It was those words that got her curiosity up enough for her to ask just what her father said.

"Oh, what I called your mother? Only what she is, for she is my love, spoken only in the language of Romance itself, Italian!" was boasted by our father, which successfully got the youth her answers while Kaa-san blushed.

Thus started the learning of Tsukiko's fourth language; after all, it was her blood, so why not?

(Tsukiko wouldn't realize it then, but her future self couldn't help but be so _grateful_  that she had decided to learned it; it was what saved her life after all.)

* * *

 Staring into the mirror before her, one seven year and a half old Sawada Tsukiko actually made herself really look into it, as she didn't usually bother with that.

She had long brunet hair with it natural highlights, which was usually up in a ponytail, but at this moment was down so that it could nicely framed her lightly freckled face. Dark golden Brown eyes stared long and hard at the admittedly cute child in the mirror, dressed up all nice in a little green dress with yellow ducks on it. Her sun kissed skin, coming from all the time she would read outside, was also lightly freckled as well, but would probably go away with age most likely, just helped to complete the picture of an innocent child, the books she carried around cementing the image of a bookworm.

As she took this in, the brunet wondered how this child was meant to grow up to be a Mafia boss's wife.

It was not a pretty revelation honestly. Nor was it fun to be thought of as a potential bargaining chip/prize by a bunch of old men and her own father.

_"Are you sure, Nono? She's still young, and we are unsure of what flame she might one day have."_

_"I am; she is no Sky so there will be no worries about inheritance. All that should matter is that she marries well and right."_

_"Understood sir, I will consider the candidates carefully."_

(She was so glad she learned Italian now; who knows what could have been if she didn't? Or if she didn't hide her knowledge of languages, afraid she might be labeled a genius only to fail expectations? If she hadn't pretended she didn't see what had happened in the backyard with her brother and the old man, feigning sleep which luckily turned into true sleep due to staying up all night previously.)

Taking a deep breath, Tsukiko closed her eyes, remembering the other fact she could no longer push away.

She had been reborn in a _fucking Manga_. Katekyou Hitman Reborn... Yeah, she was still processing that one; at least it seemed to be one Sara had adored, so she had plenty of information to go off about it. Her brother going up in flames and not burning only cemented these facts, along with his name, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

(Still, Magical Rainbow Fire Mafia... No wonder there was so much yaoi shipping for that sucker, with something like that.)

Breathing out now, golden eyes opened, determination filling them, one Sawada Tsukiko started making plans.

It was all she could do for now; she did have at least five years to carry them out.

(Hopefully...)

* * *

  * **First, Set an Image.**



Which honestly, wasn't too hard for her; she was a rather pretty child, all she had to do was push the cutesy act, thrown in a bit of her mother's charming oblivious nature, and have pretty pink book covers with ducks on them and no one would be able to see the true sarcastic, apathetic, and just a bit manipulative Sawada Tsukiko underneath it all. The one everyone did know was friendly to everyone, the pretty princess that giggles on cue and filled her head with stories of dragons and knights that fought them for the fair lady's favor.

No one realized that she was really reading all the ways one could survive in the wilderness, from wilderness survival guides to even stories of those who have survived the streets and how they did so.

No one would ever think 'sweet, innocent Sawada Tsukiko' would ever dress in black at night, pretend to be a boy, and consort with some of Namimori's lowlifes, learning tricks and tips on street survival in turn for delivering a package or two there, dropping some information here, and the occasional spying here and there.

Which led her to her second thing.

  * **Second, Learn How to _Really_ Run (Along with Other Skills).**



Parkour, or free running, was a life savor... literally. After all, what thugs would think that a little kid could leap up a wall just to reach the vents there to get the perfect hiding place? So few people ever really look up to be honest.

But honestly, that skill was so useful, she couldn't help but thank everything and everyone for letting that skill exist in this world. She'd even given the thug who taught her an easier time of getting favors, which didn't hurt that they usually only wanted information. Of course, this only joined her other skills, which sadly weren't as legal. Pick pocketing was usually looked down upon, and the reverse wasn't considered nicely either. Lock picking wasn't any better, but did not make it any less useful at all.

She was under no illusions; she would probably need all the help she could get to survive, especially if she was going to be roughing it on the streets for a while. Though hopefully the foundation for her third thing was already set.

  * **Third, make a source of income.**



This was in no way easy. Without revealing herself as the young girl she was, she had to pick a job that not only could she possibly do on the go, but even leave on the burner at times if she ended up in a nasty situation for a time. Interestingly enough, it wasn't too hard getting some fake ID's for how she looked now (Claim a medical condition and dress professionally) and ones for her aged up. Once those came up and were set, she really got to work.

Luckily here, she could draw on Sara's experiences. Who knew being a web designer and fan-fiction author could come in so handy? In two years time, a rather popular author by the name of Sara Moon came into the world, writing the most interesting and strange children's stories, ones that took the world by storm. It made some really nice padding for her accounts, set up as they were on the sly on the internet. And all she had to declare to the world was that she was hermit with Anthropophobia, fear of being around others, and the girl was pretty much set. She still gave the occasional interview online or with voice chat, all with a laptop and phone she had made sure to purchase under cover. She made damn sure that it was state of the art, as she also needed it for designing websites and such for companies and businesses around the world, which while not as much as her author job did make it's own worth with just how much more sure it was.

It also didn't hurt that she could tell everyone that she would be taking a sabbatical for rest and relaxation for the time came that she would leave.

Which was sadly coming closer and closer the older she was getting.

* * *

 

And then she turned nine and everything changed. She had taken a risk, a rather stupid one in hindsight, and discovered just what her flames were. 

Beautiful, inky black darkness burned across her attackers, those who had been after the goods she had been delivering, and burning them to a near crisp.

...Huh, guess she was a lot more bitter then she thought she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what is this, another female SI from me? And a Night Flame user at that? Wow.
> 
> But yeah, Tsukiko is another character of mine, her story inspired by chapter one of Starchains's Summer Child. I wondered how it would have gone, if maybe Tsuna's sister had been not only prepared, but able to protect herself, which got into this. Unfortunately, this story is pretty dog gone determined to be crossovered with something, which I still can't decide on, thus making it come to a stand still for the time. As it is, hope you all enjoy it!


	9. In Mentality Villainy (In Heart a Hero...maybe?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, being reborn had been interesting... Fucking up his next life among other things seems only natural after all.  
> At least things are much more interesting this time around. (though the unexpected family was... nice.)
> 
> Warning: Villainy, Morally Dubious Characters, Foul Language, Brief Mentions of Murder, Blackmail, and Threatening Behavior.

Ah, did things ever start out so simply.

You know, if you wanted to fuck something over, you could just do it! No worries, no regrets, just move on and enjoy all the chaos left in your wake. Others got hurt, and boy was it nice to hear their cries of pain throughout the night and day. Sure, the annoyance was common, as heroes existed to save the day, but damn, was it a blast to toy with them.

Gato Hisashi had always thought it would be this way; after all, he had been a troublemaker in his old life, why not be one in this one? Heck, he could even _breathe fire_ now and _manipulate_ it to his whims! It was just asking to be used and abused. 

And boy, did he used everything he could. He wasn't ashamed to say he was rather handsome, what with his so dark green it almost went to black wavy hair, dark almond eyes that just shown with playfulness and glee at times, yet still sharp with intelligence and thought. He himself didn't think he was charismatic, but with all those who followed him out of loyalty, he guesses he could add that to his resume. In fact, he even had a bit of his own organization of his own, dedicated to fucking shit up here and there all over the world.

He had it all, the infamy, the money, the looks, and even the people in the palms of his hands. It was amazing the shit he got away with, most of it unknown to the public and governments due to his want to be free, and to stay out of the Symbol of Boring's way. (Not to say all of it was, after all, some publicly was unavoidable after all he has done... Not to mention how he just loved to fuck with the good old number 2 hero.)

Yeah, he had all of that good, evil stuff, and then he got _stupid_.

He got really, _reeeeeally stupid_.

What was worst, is that he didn't _mind_ it, in fact, he rather _enjoyed_ it.

Amazing really, how all it took to take down one of the world's greatest villains, one who even gave All For One a run for their money, was one simple person and her smile.

A smile belonging to one Midoriya Inko.

_Cue cute and occasionally awkward scenes of two people falling, then being in love._

_So you can get a picture, Hisashi gots it real bad and Inko is a saint. He offers to get Inko a castle, while the poor flustered girl turns that down, instead asking for an ice cream date instead. someone once tried to mug the two of them when they were walking home, leaving Hisashi making the choice to only beat them half-way to death, and even calling an ambulance because he knows Inko wouldn't like to see someone dead (and doesn't deserve to see such filth anyways)._

Yup, no way was he able to escape her sweet, earnest charm; the woman soon had him wrapped around her finger, no idea of the power she had in those dainty little hands because of it.

And soon, she wasn't the only one.

So soon, his broken, twisted little black spade of a heart was split between two Midoriya's; one of course was his beloved Inko, and the other his little Izuku.

Fuck, just having those green little eyes look up at him, like he was the most interesting and amazing thing they ever did see, with those two cute little hands reaching out for him.... (of course he would always reach back, what else could he do?...)

.... Yeah, Hisashi could already tell he was screwed... _soooooooooooo_ fucked indeed.

* * *

  _Time passing, life happens, Hisashi is in and out of his son's life, not there as often as he would like because villainy, but his son at least knows who he is and that he exists; sends lots of letters and presents._

_He then finds out about his son's dream to be a hero, and that he's also quirkless._

* * *

" _Hisashi, please, whenever you get this message, please come home, just for a little while, just a little bit. Izuku needs you... I need you._ " was still going on repeat in his mind, the proud, unknowingly villainous father rushing as fast as he could to get to his little family.

Inko very rarely, if ever, called him out for help; that she would do so said that she desperately needed help, one thing he would never deny his ever so strong in heart wife.

Whatever would cause her to stumble, whatever cause her and his dear son pain was probably going to be big in it's own way, but they would try and get through it, together at least. (And if necessary, murder was always on the table.)

He got back that very night, just after his green haired beauty put their son to sleep, when he heard about his son's quirkless state.

...

Now that really fucking blows.

Throughout the night, he merely held his crying love, plots and plans forming even as the two fell into an uneasy sleep.

Said plots and plans were then smashed at his son's declaration.

"I'm not going to let this stop me! I'm going to do it, no matter what, I'm going to be a hero!" was cried out, determined bright green eyes staring into his own darker pools, the conviction and determination shining through ever so clearly.

"...Izuku, I'm going to be honest right now; I am unsure if you will ever be the hero you dream to be." Hisashi delivered, frowning as he saw how his baby practically wilted, his whole body obviously quivering with the need to push back the tears welling up in his eyes. "Being hero, a servant to the public, a person who constantly, over and over, has to make the tough choices and sacrifices, and live with them. And even then, at times not able to even be able to get that very last one, despite their skills, talents, and quirks." He himself had in fact cause over so many a hero's death, sometimes painless while other times not so much. He has blackmailed, threatened, and even tricked both heroes, civilians, and even his fellow villain into various things, ruining them and even at times causing them to disappear, sometimes by his choice, but most of the time by theirs.

"Izuku, you being without a quirk, with such a painful handicap before even setting down at the start line, will hinder you so much. You will have to work three times as much as any other hero wannabe, think faster, skills sharper... basically be better in every way, shape, and form... Do you think you can do that?" the young father, at least in body, asked, weighing and considering his suddenly dazed, yet thoughtful son.

"... I can try..." was mumbled, the boy's voice weak, his body shaking, and yet his eyes burning.

...Welp, he was going to at least help Izuku with his body training and self-defense. For now, the tiny tot could focus on dexterity and his flexibility.

But while making sure his son could defend themselves was one thing, dismantling his whole organization was going to be another.

(After all, who would trust the quirkless son of one of the most infamous super Villans to ever live?... hey, just because he doesn't recognize what story it is, doesn't mean he doesn't realize he's in some sort of comic or such, what with the coloring and outlines... The probably of his and Izuku's relationship getting out as some sort of plot twist would be too much for any author to resist, especially since he's pretty sure his son is part of the main cast or such, what with his backstory so far and looks.)

* * *

  _Hisashi gets to work, slowly and brick by brick bringing down his own organization. Of course, as monstrous as he is, he isn't that bad to screw over his own people, so gives them all the chance to back out of his sinking ship. But in a show of just how charismatic the man actually is and how pretty damn loyal his people are, a little over a fourth of them turn themselves in with him, with over half of the loyal villains staying out and about just in case he ever has a change of mind and busts out._

_This takes a lot of time, so around when Izuku is nine, Hisashi has officially closed down his bases and such and is near ready to turn himself in. Just needs to get a few things done first._

_First, spend his last free days with his family, because soon he is going to be missing out on a whole bunch of birthdays, holidays, and_ _anniversaries._

_(He confesses to Inko most of his crimes, tells her he is a villan, that he is sorry for his lies of omission, and that he can understand if she never forgives him for it, that he will love her no matter what, even if she decides to love another (though the lucky bastard better treat her right, or so help him, he will make them suffer). He also tells her he is going to turn himself in, so can she please make sure to watch over their son the best she can? (he made sure that her bank account is healthy and big, so she and Izuku will have no worries.))_

_On Inko's part, she is admittedly heart broken and uncertain, feeling betrayed, and yet she can't stop loving this bastard. She's also proud of him and his decision to turn himself in, as well as touched, because she feels like he's doing this more for them then any true feelings of regret. This will leave her on an emotional roller coaster for years to come, but she will come out stronger, if a little more paranoid for it._

_Hisashi also tells Izuku that he did some very bad things in the past, and like any other baddie, he needs to answer for it, so daddy is going to go away for quite a while, but no matter what, he loves Izuku and mommy very much, and made double sure that they would be a-okay, even with him gone for so long._

_Izuku cries of course, because one of his biggest supporters, his dad, is going to go away, but promises he is going to be strong for mom and that he will be the best hero ever!_

_They hug, cry and smile, take a few pictures as well as one more family photo before he starts his other thing he needs to do._

_Screw over All For One :D_

_And **fuck him over hard**. (The two hate each with a fiery passion, and well, with nothing to lose by doing so... 83)_

_Not only does Hisashi give out all the weaknesses he knows, he gives out tips, info, and blackmail he has been saving up for years, giving it all up to All Might and the police, as an anonymous tip of course._

_And oh, was that beautiful, especially since AFO has no clue.~_

_Hisasi then turns himself over to a small time police station, enjoying the process, as funnily enough, no one recognizes him at first, even with him in his villain get up. (He wears a bandanna made out of his flames to cover his mouth, while a normal dark green one covers his hair. The rest of his outfit is very similar to Lara Croft's[Shadow Runner](http://tombraider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadow_Runner.png), altered here and there and of course no cap.) Cue doubtful and humoring looks, jokes and commentary on his turning himself in. The Cops even get him a sandwich when he asks if he can have one, which he enjoys right up until their is shouting and panic on the phone lines, a swat team and professional heroes coming in to make sure he is taken into custody._

_Hisashi is laughing his ass off at everyone's reactions. Aizawa, who was called in to make sure Hisashi doesn't try anything funny, is unamused and very suspicious, along with a little disbelieving of the situation._

"Why." was near demanded, not asked despite the usual way the word worked. Looking over, dark green eyes took in the glaring red of ErasureHead, the man's quirk active and still going.

"Do I need a reason to do a good deed?" Hisashi asked, smirk turning into a grin of teeth. Really was strange not to have his bandanna covering his mouth, nor the one on his head when facing a hero, but eh, he could live. As it was, he was surprised he wasn't gagged at the moment, considering they knew he had fire breath, but then again, with how his fire could burn through anything and everything, what with him having Ultimate Burning Breath _and_ Absolute Fire Manipulation, nothing would be able to help really.

"With your fucked up mind? _Yes_." was near growled, the glare getting ever narrower as the other never looked away or blinked, even as they made sure to pack him up nice and tightly in the amour car.

Hisashi snorted, "Well, you can relax; my reasons are my own, and I made them willingly." 

"Not what I was asking."

"Don't worry, they also prevent me from trying to escape, so no need to worry about me breaking out and all."

"Again, _not what I was asking_."

"Hahaha, well, sorry to say, but you're going to get disappointed; _my motive will not be discussed_." and even though the Super Villain had a cheery smile on his face, his eyes were anything but friendly, the depth of depravity and chaos clear to see for all, before he closed them. "But any other questions, ask away!"

"...."

* * *

  _So yeah, for about two years, Hisashi gets to enjoy Tartarus, mostly bored out of his fucking mind, but able to go along with it as he does have a very good imagination. Ponders on his small family at times and wonders how they are, if Izuku is still on his dream to be the greatest Hero, and all that jazz._

_Then one day, he gets not only a visitor, but even an offer to boot._

_After all, with All Might down to limited time to be a hero, as well for the need for dirty work to occasionally be done, there calls a need for a... specialized team._

"... You want to make your own suicide squad, a last ditch team to save the day, under everyone's nose and with no one the wiser. A team to be sent on the most high risk, and life threatening missions ever, with only the slimmest chances of them being able to see daylight occasionally and the lessening of multiple life sentence." Hisashi mused, an eyebrow quirked even as a slight smirk came to rest on his face, much to the ire of the guard across them.

"Sounds like a blast, when do we get started?"

_Cue shenanigans and hijinks galore! This idea only ends up working because Hisashi is the leader of the team, who all in their own time become loyal to him and him alone. Not to mention all the fun they get to have when they do get unleashed._

_and at first, only hints of them are known. Then rumors start appearing on the web, how the government has a team of Villains on payroll to handle the dirty jobs and suicide missions, because as amazing as All might is, he can't be **everywhere** at once. the rumors build up over time, before accidentally being proven true when they stop a nuclear missile while All Might was stopping multiple biochemical weapons from hitting across the world._

_The team, the Deathless, are now known far and wide as the Suicide Squad of this world :3_

_Despite this and the controversy, the world moves on at it's own pace._

_And then, U.A decides to make a call, because consultants are always appreciated... and hey, who would know the minds of villains better then other villains?_

_Thus, the group is called, much to other's concern. A few heroes and their groups meet up, just in case and such._

_Hisashi is very much amused; he not only gets to fuck around and mess with all these heroes, he's even getting time off his sentence for it!~_

_And oh, is it so much fun to piss of Endeavor._

_Of course, he in the end does provide help for the staff along with very helpful advice and profiles, his mind still sharper then ever, reminding the heroes who remember the old days just why they were so fucking wary of this madman._

_Because for all his talent, charm, and skills, it has always been his mind that was the true weapon of mass destruction and chaos._

_Aizawa really, really wants sleep._

_Its when the meeting ends that things get interesting; call it fate, luck, or just a concidence, but oh, how things happen._

"...Tou-san?" was called, gaining a few glances, some looking away when they saw where it was coming from, while others stiffen, still cautious with all the villains about.

Hisashi, on the other hand, stiffened at the voice, the familiarity still there, even after years of it's absence and what sounded like the cracks of puberty it was going through.

Huh, and it only just occurred to him that he wasn't wearing his bandannas... and with him being in a high school, not mention just how old his son probably is by now...

Fuck.

Now, the mature and safest thing to do right now is to ignore that voice and not turn around, so not only will his son be safe, but to prevent some pretty heartbreaking revelations for his kid. After all, it's one thing for a kid to hear that their dad has done pretty bad things and is going to pay for them, it's another to know all the dirty, gritty details.

... And yet, he still turns his head back to look.

...Holy shit, but did his little baby boy grow, turning into the strong, if still a cinnamon roll of a man. He wore his uniform good, and carried himself with a confidence Hisashi hasn't seen since the other was four, just before they found out about their quirkless state. And while the scars he carried on his arms confused and angered him, he couldn't help but feel proud of his little survivor, whose determination and spirit still shown so strong in those green pools of his. His hair was still as wild as ever, his his face unsure, but this was still his little Izuku.

Who obviously recognized him just as well, judging by the following cry of "Tou-san!" alone with the run he made towards him.

(Hisashi shouldn't accept it, he shouldn't take it; he really should turn his son away here and now, show that the son was definitely not like the father, and falls ever so far away from the tree.

And yet...)

Hisashi lets his arms open, just as tearfully accepting the hug his son has given him, nearly sobbing as he holds his child in his arms.

(How could he refuse his son, when he himself knows this will probably be the last time he will see his son like this, trusting eyes and bright smiles at the father he only knows that had done something wrong and is trying to pay for it? When he knows that the others on staff will make sure to warn him off, probably cracking, maybe even shattering his bond if pressed just right?

After all, it's been a long time and who knows what has changed?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is my want for Izuku to actually have a good dad along with the thought of 'hey, why not have him be a villain :D  
> Throw in thoughts on how to make a Suicide Squad for BNHA, and hey, why not?  
> Now, Hisashi is a pretty messed up guy, pretty much only truly loving and caring for his small family. He at least respects his people and what they sacrifice for him, but otherwise he will use them as much as he can. I hope I was able to show just how off this guy was in his thought process and such, while still coming off as likable. The man is very Charming and Charismatic, to dangerous and deadly degrees, with skills and talents that makes one want to freeze, but all under the use of a mind ever so willing and ready to use it all.
> 
> And have this all tied up in the man who is in fact the father of one Izuku, the next inheritor of One For All? :3 Well, considering the two men's minds, it's easy to see the resemblance there, but considering everyone knows the two haven't been in contact in years, how much Izuku wants to be a hero and his complete lack of knowledge on his father's past, along with a few other factors, No one is really too worried about the boy being a traitor.
> 
> This was just a fun idea to mess around with XD (and have the hunk that is Hisashi to make nearly everyone go through a sexuality crises).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like these, though please review and tell me why you like my stuff.


End file.
